The present invention generally relates to ridge waveguides, which is a waveguide taking the form of a ridge or microguide. More precisely, the invention relates to a method for producing ridge optical waveguides having low coupling losses between the ridge optical waveguides and an optical fiber. Furthermore, the invention relates to ridge optical waveguides fabricated by the aforementioned method.